The present invention pertains to advanced epoxy resins and high solids coatings prepared therefrom.
In the manufacture of automobiles, it is desirable to provide the metal with a protective coating that is chip resistant. The present invention provides an epoxy resin which can be formulated into a coating composition which provides excellent chip resistance to the substrate and improved chemical resistance.